Wilting Rose
by BlackThornedHeart
Summary: Starts during Girl in the Fireplace Rose saw The Doctor kiss Madam De Pompadour and went into a deep depression. Forced into her own mind on a journey to getting control of her body back and controlling the Bad Wolf she meets two strange Time Ladies with two even stranger stories one of which involves our favorite immortal.
1. Chapter 1

Wilting Rose.

By

BlackThornedHeart

**DPOV**

I watched shocked to my core as the words left her lips she wanted to leave me after every thing that happened, telling her my past- my people and what I did to them, and the regeneration I thought she had excepted it. But I don't know any more she wants to leave over a mild temporal disruption with Madam De Pompadour I thought she needed a female companion that could understand her. Obviously she didn't see it that way. "I...I need to fix the T.A.R.D.I.S first before she can move out of the vortex" I unwillingly stuttered out.

-BACK TIME SKIP-

**RTPOV**

I watched as she kissed him and rather then pushing her off he _kissed her_ _back_. My heart shattered at my feet and died Mickie then came back for me.

"Come on Rose The Doctor will be fine"-a little more then fine seeing as he is sucking face with Madam De Pompadour I thought bitterly- "So don't worry now come on" He excitedly said.

" I...I'm coming" My voice thick and weak with the tears I had unknowingly shed. "Um..Rose are you okay?" He timidly asked "What did the cradlerobber **(A/N AND WHO KNOWS THIS ONE?)** do this time?"

" Nothing lets go."

R

RE

REV

REVI

REVIE

REVIEW

REVIE

REVI

REV

RE

R


	2. Chapter 2

Wilting Rose.

By

BlackThornedHeart

**Previously... I watched as she kissed him and rather then pushing her off he **_**kissed her**__**back**_**. My heart shattered at my feet and died. Mickie then came back for me **

"**Come on Rose The Doctor will be fine"-a little more then fine seeing as he is sucking face with Madam De Pompadour I thought bitterly- "So don't worry now come on" He excitedly said. **

" **I...I'm coming" My voice thick and weak with the tears I unknowingly shed. "Um..Rose are you okay?" He timidly asked "What did the cradlerobber **(A/N AND WHO KNOWS THIS ONE?)** do this time?" **

" **Nothing lets go." **^^^^^^Continuing... ^^^^^^

**MPOV**

I watched Rose slowly broke before forcing myself to speak adding as much excitement as I could with out her suspecting me to have seen her have a brake down.

"Come on Rose The Doctor will be fine"-unless that damn alien is why your in tears- "So don't worry now come on." I said trying not to lose the mask of not knowing.

"I...I'm coming" Her voice thick with her own tears and heartbreak. I wanted to hold her and let her purge her pain out of her system but I'm the ex-boyfriend so that would be weird for her.

"Um.. Rose are you okay?" I timidly with a hint of knowing in my voice. "What did the cradlerobber do this time?" I swear Old big ears would have never done half the things this one does- like the Madam- I knew he cared this one I'm not to sure.

"Nothing lets go." The pain not leaving her voice but knowing that she wants to forget I let it slide.

"Okay well then lets get going I want to see what makes the droids tick-That was a bad joke but it could have been worse" Her nearly smiling face looked back at me "Or not."

"It was fine Mick I'm just not in the best of moods"-That's an under statement if I've ever heard one- "I think I might be starting"-That's bad vary bad not for me for The Doc and The Madam and that means he doesn't need my revenge- "And you know what that means-"

"Yes a army of chocolate" I replied cutting her off. Then looking at her face I began to laugh.

"Um.. Mickie look behind you." She said in a slightly wary voice that began to shake towards the end. Turning expecting to see The Doc I began to glare but it wasn't The Doctor that met my stare but the blank holes of three clockwork droids. That had weapons at the ready.

"Rose? What do we do?" I stuttered to her trying not to tell her how scared I truly am.

"We...We um we run... Now!" She also stuttered out being a bit stronger at the end though.

"Um Rose that's not really possible right now." I yell to her seeing two more clockwork droids joining the mix.

"The corridor to to our left take it and run... Now!" Well at least one of us has a plan cause I got nothing.

I grabbed her hand and dragged her down the long hallway-or at least began to before feeling a sharp pain in the back of my head and my vision began to fade the last thing I heard was Rose yelling my name.

R

RE

REV

REVI

REVIE

REVIEW

REVIE

REVI

REV

RE

R


	3. Chapter 3

Wilting Rose.

By

BlackThornedHeart

Okay I know that this is a little late but my computer crashed and I had to get the money together to get it fixed and that took forever. And as you know I don't own Doctor Who if I did Nine would have stuck around for at least another season. and Ten and Rose would have gotten together. Okay the amount of reviews dictates how soon and how long it will be until I update so it's up to you and as always flames will be be fed to my pet phoenix.

**Last time on The Wilting Rose...**

"**The corridor to to our left take it and run... Now!" Well at least one of us has a plan cause I got nothing.**

**I grabbed her hand and dragged her down the long hallway-or at least began to before feeling a sharp pain in the back of my head and my vision going dark the last thing I heard was Rose yelling my name.**

_**RTPOV.**_

The fog slowly faded from the ruses of my my mind and leave behind disturbing clarity that rocked me to my bones and caused fear to bloom in my chest. I slowly opened my eyes and begun to lift my arms to hopefully rub the steadily increasing pain out of my temples only to see -or rather feel- that I was shackled to -what appeared to be- a large medical table the only difference was the factor of this table was sitting up and had mid-evil like shackles. Mickie was still knocked out on the table beside mine. The slight rise and fall of his chest being the only hint of him being alive. A young girl was strapped across from me and appeared to be about fourteen, with shoulder length wavy blond hair that had red and purple streaks that almost appeared...natural, was strapped on a medical table nearly identical to the ones that Mickie and I are on the only noticeable difference is the cuffs on her table seemed to be thicker and stronger like she was a wild beast that if released could destroy them. The girl released a small almost inaudible moan and began to stir as if waking up " Hay little girl you need to-" The words I was about to say caught in my throat as I saw a clockwork droid telaport in and inject the girl with a vile of green stuff that kind of reminded me of lime Kool Aid. Though I don't think that's what it was seeing as she went limp in the shackles and her breathing became slow and nearly undetectable. From the angle I was looking at her she appeared to be in a chemical induced coma. The droid then turned and injected me with the same chemical cocktail that it had injected the girl with. A deep pain set in my bones and caused black spots to cloud my vision. I could hear everything that happened around me but I couldn't move or speak it was like I was trapped in my own body.

_**?POV.**_

The darling flower of the Doctor lay on the medical table trapped within the ruses her mind. Poetic really he destroyed himself trying to stop the Bad Wolf from killing her when in reality she was the only reason that the now wilting Rose was still alive today and by going after the Madam he is making her destroy her precious flower. Almost makes me pity the Time Lord but looking at the condition of the girl be for me I can't bring myself to pity him every time he helps one person he destroys another and for the first time since Sara Jane he needed no help from me. I just want him to fix Cecilia and Karalin from their entrapment and the only way to do that was to ensnare his flower and make sure she got the same treatment as my lover and her sister in all but blood. The Doctor was wrong contrary to popular belief he is not the last Time Lord nor is his TARDIS the last one yes they are both one of the last but not the last Karalin is a Time Lord as well as Cecilia and I are. Karalin is known as The Huntress and is quite well known being the daughter of Rassilon and the Princess of a neighboring planet that consists nearly completely of Ice as well as owning a fully functioning TARDIS. Cecilia is known as The Sorceress and is the sister of the Doctor that he believes to be dead with the rest of Gallifray. And I am not saying who I am even if this is my own head there is one reason I have a alliance with the one that did this to them and that reason is strictly because she after The Doctor does what she wants can reverse it the flower was a back up plan in case she refuses and I have to have The Doctor fix them strictly as a last resort though. I shook myself from my thoughts and told the Droids in a loud commanding voice "Take the girls off the tables and swap them with the reprogrammable flesh clones and make sure they are identical in every way, Got it? Move!" I didn't mean to yell at the end but the blank stares that they had made me want to shoot them with my laser screwdriver _**(Who ever can correctly guess who it is get a shout out in the next chapter) **_until it burst into flames or just plane out died. Though I don't think it would be much of a loss to anyone except the boss -though I don't know why she would keep them around I hate them- who seems to love them -one again no clue why someone would love them damn things and if you can't tell I hate them.

R

RE

REV

REVI

REVIE

REVIEW

REVIE

REVI

REV

RE

R


	4. Chapter 4

ilovedadbeard

MirrorFlower and DarkWind

jenn008

kazster

Congratulations your right it is The Master.

Here is a imaginary Taco

The Wilting Rose

By BlackThornedHeart.

Chapter 4

I peered into the never ending blackness that held me captive, the mocking voices taunted me from the depths shredding the little bit of sanity that as strange as it may seem was fleeting and running from me. I took a moment to strengthen the last of my remaining sanity just as a strong burst of energy ripped me from the tar like blackness and wrapped me in a comforting golden embrace a warm voice that was almost like bells but with a undertone of pain and loss said in a kind but still authority "Rose Marion Tyler GET UP!" as the words were spoke they grew louder and harsher. A bright light pierced my eyes through their protective lids as time went it grew brighter and began to burn but not in a painful way but more of a falling asleep wrong and waking up to a limb still asleep that's how it felt. I tentatively opened my eyes and what I saw shocked me to my bones I was on -what appeared to be- a field that over looked a large city that smelt of apples and a mans cologne a sharp but tangy combination but it was comforting and strangely made me relax and feel as if I was coming home but at the same time made my heart ach as if I was injured. In the middle of the field lay a golden wolf with deep and enchanting amber eyes that gleamed with kindness and empathy.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" I asked the majestic animal that lay before me.

"I am you just as you are me-" suddenly the air dropped down and my breath began to frost and a swirling blue and black whirlpool appeared out of thin air and out stepped a girl and another animal this time instead of a wolf there stood a gleaming black panther with thick black and white wings and glowing golden eyes. The girl was about seventeen with hair that started as a deep black and faded into a ash like white that strangely enough seemed natural that was pulled back into a complex french braid that both accentuated her hair as well as her ice like blue eyes that strangely made me think of the arctic and my first Doctor she was a broken soldier but she still fought on. She had a dark red tank top with a black leather duster over it and navy blue dark wash jeans with shin high steel toe combat boots with laces that were the same color as her tank top. My inner monologue was cut short as the wolf at my side growled to the new comers " Huntress, Amara why are here? Did Idris not tell you? I have this well underfoot now leave!"

The girl replied in a voice with a distinct northern accent that had a coldness that kind of shocked me -I guess that's another thing they have in common- "For your information Wolfie"-the golden wolf that stood protectively at my side sent a dark glare and a low growl at the white haired teen not that she appeared to be affected by it seeing as she carried on as if nothing happened- "Idris sent us seeing as were in the same boat and all other then me being a alien and her being in love with a time lord and me a fixed point." Her voice grew light and playful at the end. Her voice turned a deadly growl and her eyes haunting midnight blue "But dear old Doc never talked about his sex life with others just to spite-"

She was cut off by the panther growling to her. "Karalin that's enough put your emotions behind you he will never change and you were a fool for thinking he would ever be anything but a scoundrel that uses women for his benefit."

I had a vague feeling that they were talking about some one I knew and that's why Amara didn't want to talk about it "Um... are you talking about Jack Harkness?" I said before I could think about it

"Yes we are talking about that vile repulsive two timing evil little cockroach**(HARRY POTTER!)**! You want to know what he did?" No... but yes? "He cheated on me with a _tree _ that's right a tree and what does he say when I find him what he had nice hair? I hate him and if I ever see him ever again I will rip him limb from limb." She took a deep breath that seemed to calm her before she spoke once more "I'm sorry I went off on you it's still fresh now so you can see who the man that you love both one was and how the man that he is now was made I am going to give you a bit of a gift."

"Um what kind of gift?" I tentatively asked hoping that it involves me living.

"I am going to let you see The Doctor" Another stab of pain came from my heart "Not the one that broke you but the man that loved you first an well as the unbroken one you will get to meet the man before the time war the one free of the unbridled gilt and nightmares the Victorian Doctor, So what do ya think?" She asked reminding me of the Doctor with her love, hate relationship with her past and the amount of masks. I want to oh do I want to but what that that do with my Doctor- not my Doctor never my Doctor- The Madams Doctor? No if he won't care nor will I but I hope it won't kill him.

"I'll do it but how their dead and going back in time will create a parodox? I asked remembering my father.

"By bringing them back from the dead of coarse." She replied as if it was obvious.

**R**

**RE**

**REV**

**REVI**

**REVIE**

**REVIEW**

****REVIE****

**REVI**

****REV****

******RE******

**R**


	5. Chapter 5

The Wilting Rose

By BlackThornedHeart.

Chapter 5

**This as you know is Chapter Five and from now on this story will be updated once a week every week until it is completed. **

I looked at Huntress with a look of absolute confusion How would the girl that stood before me be able to not only bring back Ol Big Ears but the one before him as well? Was she just simply insane, was she telling the truth? A wave of uncertainty washed over me as if what she was saying was nothing but a cruel joke to spite the man that wronged her by hurting one of his closest friends- No I need to trust my self which means trusting others as well. I cleared my throat with as much certainty as I could and spoke in a surprisingly clear voice "Okay, And how exactly are we to 'Bring the Doctors Back'" -My hands making air quotes at the four possibly that may or may not be lies- "As you said they are technically dead? And I have first hand experience saying that saving the dead can do more harm than good."

Her eyes began to glisten not with anger but humor? And for the second time since I met this girl I began to wonder if she was insane. It began to look as if she was quite constipated and it only grew as the seconds passed, eventuality it appeared to grow to large to contain a laugh bubbled it's way up her throat and escaped into the frosty air that held a warmth that seamed to rise the temperature -not that she seemed to be even a little cold and I don' t mean her attitude that's more than frosty- to a warmish temperature. She abruptly stopped and looked calm and composed like she dealt with this every day "Yes, we can bring them back. You, Fish Breath, Wolfie"- Que the twin glares and growls really is this girl nuts it's like she's trying to tick them off- Witchy and Fluffy don't have to do any thing I can do it. After all I deal with life and death at the my finger tips everyday." She replied with such certainty that it seemed to wash away all of my doubt.

"Wait who is Witchy and Fluffy? There is going to be more people! Okay four questions -and you better answer them" -I may not doubt her but I still want to know all the facts before I end up waist deep in lies and my heart and trust in shreds- "One, Where are we? Two Who are they? Three, Who are you? And four can I have please know how the the hell in detail you plan to being not one but two Doctors back from the dead?" I all but demanded.

"Um one that's five and I will answer them to the best of my ability. Witchy is a full blooded Time Lord" -"That's impossible The Doctor said he was the last!"I interrupted her there was no way The Doctor would lie to me not like that all the doubt that had been washed away was back at full force and with a vengeance. "He would be if he didn't know that she, her lover and I lived due to us having mental blocks. Now as I was saying" Giving me a pointed look as if silently saying 'Not A Word' "That blocked her mind so that the Time Lord High Council couldn't force her into the forces like The Doctor -who happens to be her big brother-, Fuffy is what I call her powers even though his name is Regulus that take a animal form much like ours except her's unlike ours is a male not female and he is a large lion that kind of reminds me of Aslan off Narnia. Anyway the answer to One we are in your head you like each one of us that has peered into the time vortex, having a Guardian set claim to us or adopt us if you will or be born with a advanced telepathic field, and it is typically either takes form of your happiest memory or your comfort place for example mine is my home of Iceving," Her eyes grew far away and full of longing kind of like The Doctors did during the rare times that he described Gallifray almost like she -much like The Doctor- could never see her home ever again. "it's forests of black and midnight blue trees, it's white grass, silver mountains and glittering red sun that lit even the trees a glow."Her voice slowly faded off as if she was there again seeing the ones that she lost and having some time with the ones that she never got to say goodbye to. In a flash it was as if she snapped the far away look abruptly vanished from her eyes and was replaced with the mask that she always seemed to ware -much like The Doctor- around others

"Anyway Two I'm pretty sure I already answered so Three I am The Huntress much like The Doctor I have a real name that due to Time Lord customs I am not aloud to tell to anyone but family and my husband and before you say I'm not a Time Lord I am I may not be a full but I still have and drive a TARDIS I am half Time Lord half Iceving my mother is the queen but at the time that she fell pregnant with me she was a princess in a unhappy marriage by having me -her husband at the time believed I was his it wasn't revealed until I regenerated when I got shot strait through the heart- she brought joy to her husband and he became a great man and a better father to me. And finally five I will bring them by the combined memory of them, their TNA and a dash of my regeneration energy by doing that I can bring their memory back but not them the only way to bring them completely back is to use Black Arctics power and the only reason I can is because me and her have merged like you and Wolfie have to by doing that you have full control of the powers but like everything else there's no instruction manual. In the end you get two complete Doctors." Her voice grew tired like she was already thinking about how exhausting it will be to perform such a complicated and energy taxing task.

"Are you sure you want to do this though? I mean it sounds great but... why do you want to help me?" I asked confused by her motives. "I guess the reason I want to help you is because I see myself in you I see the girl I was before Jack cheating and the emotional overload that came with serving in battle all the blood it broke me and I want to help you because I want to be that to be like that once more." Her voice filled with honesty. A small portal began to open this one held instead of the coldness of The Huntresses arrival this one felt more of the greeting of Spring out stepped a vary familiar American in a blue WWII jacket "Rosie now I love you and all, but a little warning next time please?" A look to his left revealed a vary ticked off blue haired ice princess...well this is bad. "Karailin? Um How are you?" His voice taking a unnatural high pitch at the site of the furious girl.

**R**

**RE**

**REV**

**REVI**

**REVIE**

**REVIEW**

**REVIE**

**REVI**

**REV**

**RE**

**R**


	6. Chapter 6

Wilting Rose

By BlackThornedHeart

Chapter 6

(\\_/)

(='.'=)  
(")_(")

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Karailin and the others so as always Review and enjoy!**

**And I'm so sorry for the late update crap happened and I couldn't get to the computer and the updates may be a bit random now because of the amount of time I get on the computer a week now. **

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Are you sure you want to do this though? I mean it sounds great but... why do you want to help me?" I asked confused by her motives. "I guess the reason I want to help you is because I see myself in you I see the girl I was before Jack cheating and the emotional overload that came with serving in battle all the blood it broke me and I want to help you because I want to be that to be like that once more." Her voice filled with honesty. A small portal began to open this one held instead of the coldness of The Huntresses arrival this one felt more of the greeting of Spring out stepped a vary familiar American in a blue WWII jacket "Rosie now I love you and all, but a little warning next time please?" A look to his left revealed a vary ticked off blue haired ice princess...well this is bad. "Karailin? Um How are you?" His voice taking a unnatural high pitch at the site of the furious girl. **_

_**THPOV**_

I looked into the eyes of the man I once -and might still- loved and a deep almost primal wave of rage and loss burst out of me and right then all I wanted to do was make him feel the same deep pain that he caused me. But at the same time all I wanted to do was run up to him and kiss him and beg him to never do anything like that to me ever again. Needless to say the rage won and a tidal wave of negative feelings washed over me and the deep love that I hold for him got momentarily cancelled out in favor of my rage. I looked at him with a poison filled gaze

"How am I? How dare you! How dare you ask me how I am!" I glared at the man that stood before me, my gaze full of anger and contempt. "Let me tell you how I am I spent three years trying to find you and what do I find? You in bed with a tree -person thing- and you had the gall to tell me that you didn't do it that he seduced you with his hair!"

At the end of my mini rant he opened his mouth as if to explain why he did it but what he didn't know is I went back to see if he was telling the truth. He was the one that flirted with the tree man not the tree. "No Jack I saw it, Okay?" His face took a ashen white as I spoke the words that seemed to show him that he might have possibly lost me forever.

"But I never... I never saw you, if you were there then why let it happen? Why let yourself go through all that pain?"

His eyes showed smugness as if he had just won the lottery. "Because I wanted to believe that you had truly been seduced so after the argument I went back and I watched it!"

I spat back as if him truly wishing that I could hate him. He looked at me as if I had just told him that I was dying. I turned to Rose, Amara and Wolfie, begging with my eyes for them to step in and rescue me from my own feelings for the man before me that I had just apparently put into shock as if he hadn't expected me to lash out at him. As if he truly believed that I was going to run up to him and pretend that nothing happened.

I sighed "Jack, you cheated on me and truthfully I bet you never even realized that I was gone until you ran out of food!" I knew that it was a low blow and I did feel bad I really did but he made me feel as if I was the one at fault. And he kind of deserved it I mean he cooked and I shopped and cleaned that's how we worked. And I knew how much he hated me to cook. His face quickly washed over with anger

"Huntress you left because you were afraid, afraid of where you would go and how you would live with yourself after all the death you caused!" His words washed over me wounding me and hitting all my weak spots. A look of regret then washed over his face

"Hunt-" I then cut him off "No your right I'm a murderer just like my father. I get it now you cheated on me because you could never be with a murderer like me!" I turned to Amara and asked her with as much stability as I could

"Amara will you take me home please?" but by the look on her face it didn't have much even to my own ears it sounded like I was begging.

"Of course let's go." I quickly summoned a portal to the depths of my own mind. "Kara please…." He trailed off as if he no longer knew what to say or even do.

I took a breath and gathered my courage "No Jack I'm done with it all." I then quickly walked through the portal and back in to my own mind finding comfort in the snow frosted forest. "Ah peace at last."

**R**

**RE**

**REV**

**REVI**

**REVIE**

**REVIEW**

**REVIE**

**REVI**

**REV**

**RE**

**R**

**_I am going to do a little poll and see which who to pair her with._**

**_Huntress\ Master_**

**_ **_ Huntress_**\Jack_**

**_ **_ Huntress_**\ OC_**

**_Please vote and who ever has the most votes will be the pairing that I go with.  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

****The ********Wilting Rose******** By BlackThornedHeart ****

****Chapter ********7 The ********Sorceress Drops By****

* * *

****Now I know this is late but my laptop died and now that I have it back again all of my stories will have a new chapter every week and I will try to keep it above 2,000 words but if it is not it will be above 1,500 ********at least******** thank you. I own nothing except the plot and the OC's****

****Now this Chapter is for my best friend and the one who inspired me to keep writing not only this story but all of them and who is also the original Cecilia or Circe and since today is her birthday I wanted to give her a new chapter of the story with her character in it ********but is a bit short but sweet********.****

* * *

_**3**__rd___**_**POV**_**

Jack stared blankly at the spot Huntress once stood almost like he couldn't believe that she ran from him. In a bright flash another portal opened for a brief moment I thought that it was Huntress but instead of the broken warrior I was greeted by the face of the blond that had been strapped to a table with me. But instead of being calm and relaxed as she had been the last time I saw her it was twisted with rage directed strait at Jack. The lion at her side seemed to be contemplating what would be the best seasonings to eat him with. With a glare the blond began to speak "What in the name of Rassilon did _you _do?"She demanded in a high pitch screech she then paused for a moment shaking her head before she spoke once more "On second thought don't answer that. We need to go to Huntress if we are ever going to get out of the confines of our own minds." Her voice at this point was calm and composed as if she had everything well under foot.

Jack spoke before I could do anything to stop him his voice raspy and slightly choked up "How? This is Huntress, she most likely already has barriers up to prevent us from going to her head and I doubt she'll take them down if I go." His voice was slightly down when he said this.

Rose and Bad Wolf stood off to the side silently watching Rose to scared and slightly lost to do anything so Rose began to softly hum a nameless tone to drowned out the twos bickering . Until she remembered that Huntress was going to revive the Doctors two previous self's. And she spoke up "Um Miss. Huntress said that she could bring the Old Doctors back can she really do that?" Her voice was both curious and worried that she would tell her that she was lying.

"Yes she can and if she said she will do it then she will." She spoke it with so much surety and trust that it stunned Rose that she would trust the fiery cold Icevinean that had just left.

"Then let's go!" These words were spoken by the nearly forgotten golden that sat at Rose's feet like an obedient pet.

Sorceress quickly summoned a portal to Huntresses mind and spoke her voice composed and slightly cold "Let us leave she will not be able to detect us for some time if we leave now. But be careful this is some ones mind one wrong move and you can shatter it and then it could possibly stay that way." Her voice in the last sentence held another warning that her words did not but it was quite clear 'You shatter her mind I shatter you!'. And then she stepped through closely fallowed by the large cat at her side. With a shared look Rose and Jack fallowed her into the snowy forest of Huntresses mind only to find it in a blizzard that shook the trees . "We need to find her _now _this is from" She gestures to the blizzard "her emotions and from loosing control of her powers and Black Arctic can't keep control of it forever-"

Jack stopped her there "But for now we need shelter and a plan." He gave her a look that clearly said 'You know I'm right' and pointed to what looked like a cave in a large rock about twenty feet away. "We make camp there tonight" and began walking towards it as Rose silently fallowed with the rest of there companions two of which mumbled about men and there egos. As they made it to the cave Jack took out a lighter and made a fire with some dried roots to keep warm and then they all fell into a dreamless sleep.

!Somewhere Else!

_**?POV**_

I watched the three girls and man that I had on the surgical tables thrash and try to escape the bands that I had chained on there wrists each one held a Time Lords hearts in their hands or was a Time Lord/Lady the perfect soldiers to take down the Doctor.

_**RE**_

_**REV**_

_**REVI**_

_**REVIE**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIE**_

_**REVI**_

_**REV**_

_**RE**_

_**R**_


End file.
